


Leave Her Alone

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Trans Alex, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Transphobic Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria's secret is out, and she's only been in the school for two days. Jack sees a bunch of guys making fun of her, so he decides enough is enough.</p><p>Contains: transphobic language, transphobia, and assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Her Alone

Alexandria had only been in her new school for two days, and her huge secret was out. She had told a girl with the name of Tay, and that girl told her big mouth friend, Lynn. So the next day, everyone started to stare at her with rude eyes. It was a sad thing, simply because Alexandria was used to thia type of attention.

"Look at that thing!" someone whispered loud enough for Alexandria to hear. This made her want to curl up in a ball, and die. She hated herself, and now the whole school hated her too.

"Hey, it! You're going in the wrong bathroom." a guy named Zack snapped, and Alexandria looked up at the sign.

"No, it's the right bathroom," she stated with a little sass in ger voice. Thia seemed to make him mad, but Alexandria ignored his anger.

"No, that's the girl's bathroom, and from what I know, is that you have a dick!" his friend said with anger in his voice, and Alexandria tried her best not to cry.

Zack stepped forward, and Alexandria ran straight into the girl's bathroom. As she hid in the bathroom, she began to cry harder than she had ever cried before. It was killing her because of how awful people could be. People were cruel, and she should have known that that Tay girl was going to tell her big mouth best friend. She didn't want to believe it at first, but she was definitely regretting it.

"Come out, we just want to talk." Zack laughed, and that's when she heard two sets of feet walk into the bathroom.

"Get out of this bathroom! It's only for girls!" Lynn snapped as she walked up to Alexandria, and Alexandria instantly tried to get into a stall, but Lynn grabbed her. Grabbing her by her long brunette hair, Lynn tried dragging her out of the bathroom.

"Please, please stop! I'm a girl!" she pleaded, but that just made Tay laugh.

"Okay, Lynn, stop. If you're a girl, you wouldn't mind showing us your lady parts." Tay said as she folded her arms across her chest as she waited.

Lynn let go of Alexandria, and as they waited for her to show them her "Lady parts", Lynn swung abd hit Alexandria. Falling down, she began crying harder because of the pain. She had hit Alexandria where her private parts where, and it was the worst pain Alexandria had ever felt. This made Lynn and Tay laugh as the forced Alexandria to her feet. This time, there was no fight in her, and it was like throwing a piece of paper.

Zack and his friends forced Alexandria into the guy's bathroom. She was still dazed and out of it to know what was going on. Grabbing his backpack from his friend, Zack pulled out a pair of scissors. His friend, Rian became uncomfortable with this idea that Zack had. He didn't want to be part of this anymore, and he quickly grabbed his bag from their mutal friend, Kellin.

"Where are you going, Rian?" Zack asked before throwing Alexandria on the dirty bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a part of cutting her hair. That's just fucked up, Zack." Rian admitted, and Zack rolled his eyes before saying anything to his best friend.

"You're just a pussy, and that ia not a 'she'. It's a 'he', dumbass." Zack said as someone flushed the toilet.

"Now who is this?" Zack asked, and the mystery guy came out of his stall

"Jack?" Zack asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Yeah, and Rian is right. Alexandria is a girl, and just because she has male parts doesn't mean that she is a 'he'. Her name is Alexandria, and hell, she's beautiful. You're just an ugly transphobic ass who doesn't get anything. So if you know what's best for you, I'd stop messing with her." Jack threatened with a smile on his face.

"Come on guys, let's leave the it with it's boyfriend." Zack said before him and his friends began walking out of the bathroom.

"Are you coming, Rian?" Zack asked, and Rian looked at both Alexandria and Jack.

"No, I don't want to be friends with a transphobic person, sorry." Rian said, and Zack rolled his eyes.

Helping Alexandria up, Rian and Jack both walked her out of the bathroom.

"Would you like help with your locker? Or finding your classes?" Jack asked as Rian helped fix her blouse.

"No, but thank you guys for saving me from those assholes. And Rian?" Alexandria smiled, and Rian smiled back before saying anything.

"Yeah?" Rian asked, and Alexandria smiled before hugging him.

"Thank you for not taking part in it. I appreciate it, and same with you Jack." she smiled as the three began walking to their class.

"No problem, it was the least we could do. Hey, I was wondering, do you like video games?" Jack asked, and Alexandria smiled.

"Hell yeah I do!" she smiled, and Rian smiled at both of them.

"Me and Jack were wondering if you'd like to hang out today, and play?" Rian asked, and that made her smile.

"I would be honored, thank you!"

"No problem. Now let's get to class before all three of us get a detention!" Jack laughed, and they began walking to class again.

That day was the start of an amazing friendship between the three of them. Alexandria was just glad that she had found amazing friends who were actually willing to protect her no matter what. Even if it meant that they were going to lose some of their good friends.

It actually made her feel wanted, and Alexandria had always wanted that. Ever since she was in fifth grade when she started growing out her hair.

Jack loved Alexandria over a long period of time, and it didn't matter what was in her pants. He loved her no matter what, but she wasn't loving him in that way.

All his hopes of her loving him back in that way were gone.


End file.
